Doctor Who: A new companion
by TheDrumming
Summary: the first in my new series of doctor who stories. The Doctor has been alone for so long, so, when the TARDIS brings him to london england he almost expected it to be a trip to find a new companion. however, when plastic walks, will the doctor be the same


I blinked the sleep out of my eye, slowly ridding myself of the drowsiness that every morning brings me. I twisted my neck left and right, cracking the bones into place and causing my neck to make two large cracking sounds. I groaned loudly and stretched, opening the curtains that resided just behind me in the process. I swung my legs out of bed and my eyes opened wide in shock. There was a man standing before me. He wore a bow tie, tweed jacket, blue shirt, brown trousers, boot like shoes and his face was framed by a mop of brown hair that seemed to draw attention to his psychotic, manic grin  
"Great stretching show you put on there, really quite astounding, I'm the doctor, you, must be Matthew Harris" the man said. I stared at him a bit more, my mouth hanging slightly open. I rubbed my eyes and slowly closed my mouth.  
"Erm, yeah, that's me, how did you get in here?" I asked, looking at this mystery doctor in confusion.  
"By being very clever and using my psychic paper to fool your parents into thinking I'm a teacher, Mr. Smith, to help you with maths" he replied, I stared at him again, my temples aching slightly.  
"Okay, well, why are you up here doctor, and what kind of name is doctor, and what the hell is a sonic screwdriver and psychic paper?" I asked him in quick succession. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me closely, studying me face.  
"You know how your parents told you that monsters aren't real?" He asked, to which I nodded in reply. The doctors grin widened, he leaned in close, held my shoulders, and whispered.  
"They were lying."

The world disappeared in a whirl of sound and swirling light. The only solid thing was the doctor's manic face. Then it stopped. The world slowly swam into focus and I staggered backward from the doctor, holding my head in my hands and not paying attention to my surroundings.  
"W...w...what was that" I stammered, my stomach churning and my head aching.  
"Low powered transmat, beam, you would call it a teleport, way to get straight from your house to my, frankly magnificent, ship."  
"You're...ship?' I asked, slowly rising my head out of my hands. This time my jaw dropped completely, I span slowly taking it all in. Archways, golden light, a console with switches buttons and...a hose.  
"T.A.R.D.I.S" the doctor proclaimed, seemingly amused at my state of shock. "Time and relative Dimensions in Space" he continued. "Anywhere and any when you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes still wandering around the expansive room.

"It means we are in a space and time machine and we can go anywhere we want, any when we want, well, after two major issues have been dealt with." He explained, the grin never leaving his face.  
"What are those?" I ask, a confused look spreading across my face.  
"Well, for a start you're in your pyjamas." He responded, stifling a laugh. I felt my face redden in response. "Take the stairs, my glorious ship is clever enough to take you just where you need to go."  
I nodded stiffly and walked toward the spiralling staircase.

10 minuets later I was dressed, and the Doctor was right, the TARDIS new exactly what I wanted because the wardrobe seemed to be custom made with me in mind. I descended the staircase dressed in adidas deck shoes, deep blue jeans, a black shirt and jean jacket with a grey felt hoody. I walked across the console room and perched on a chair next to the railings.  
"That's issue one sorted doctor, but, can I ask a question?" I asked.  
The doctor turned, still smiling and nodded.  
"Why me?" I asked.  
The doctor's features fell.  
"I've been alone for so long" he whispered. "And the TARDIS thought I needed a new companion to travel the stars with."  
I nodded slowly, understanding and pity flowing through me; I knew what feeling alone felt like.  
"Which brings me back to my question, why me?" I ask.  
His face took on an even more serious look.  
"Don't you remember? Three years ago when you were twelve?" He asked.  
I looked toward the ground, my own face hardening.  
"The Daleks" I croaked.  
He nodded in response and turned toward a screen on the console.

I stood before the Dalek with only a plastic gun that fired plastic arrows with a sticky tip. Its golden metal body glinting slightly in the moon light and its blue eyestalk fixed directly onto me. In the sky hung 23 other planets, it was magnificent.

"_**You will return to your home or you will be EXTERMININATED" **_the Dalek ordered, the lights on the top of its head flashing with each syllable.

"No." I replied.

"_**Resistance is pointless, you shall be EXTERMINATED" **_the creature chanted.

"No." I repeated, cocking my head to the right, waiting for the creature's reaction.

"_**EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" **_the Dalek screamed and discharged a beam of blue light from the stick on the left side of its torso. I deftly dove to the side. The beam of destructive energy narrowly missing me and causing a car to explode behind me. I stood, a psychotic grin plastered on my face.

"My turn" I chuckled and let the plastic, toy arrow fly. It impacted the Dalek straight on the creature's eyestalk.

"_**MY VISION IS IMPARED, MY VISION IS IMPARED" **_it screamed, twisting the golden dome of its head left to right. I shook my head, slowly walked over to the Dalek with my hands in my pocket and kicked its hull. The creature when careening toward the edge of the river where our showdown had taken place. The Dalek tumbled over the edge and with a gruesome metallic cry fell into the murky waters below, where the current carried it away, sparking and smoking.

The video came to a close and I shivered slightly. That night I had been acting purely on instinct, I wanted so badly to have my revenge on the Daleks, they had mercilessly slaughtered my parents and I wanted to repay the favour.

"That's why I chose you, because when you were twelve years old you took on a Dalek armed with only a toy arrow gun. I chose you because you're fantastic." The Doctor said, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face. I nodded, let out a long breath of air and smiled back at him.

"You said there was a second problem?"

_**Authors note:**_

Thanks for reading up to this point, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. This is going to be the first story in a long series of stories in which the doctor and matthew harris travel the universe saving people, pretty much like my own series of doctor who. I hope you enjoy, reviews are really appreciated and will of course cause me to Wright a lot faster.

Love

TheDoctorXI


End file.
